Generally, various kinds of leather goods go through several processes to have improved quality because only raw leathers do not in itself have properties satisfying the leather goods.
In specifically, among the several processes, soil-resistant finishing processes have been employed in order that pollutants are not stick to surfaces of leathers and pollutants adhered to leathers are decontaminated. Through the soil-resistant finishing processes, antifouling paints (silicone) are coated. Due to antifouling paints, it is difficult to form designs on surfaces of leathers using printing methods.
Accordingly, in order to form designs on surfaces of leathers coated with antifouling paints, welding or embroidery should be performed.